Sparks
by Melpomene17
Summary: As the only kit of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, great things are expected of ThunderClan's oldest apprentice, Redpaw. But despite his impressive lineage, Redpaw is scrawny, grouchy, and wholly untalented. Worse yet, there are no cryptic prophecies surrounding him. As tensions rise around the lake, Redpaw must grow into the warrior his Clan expects - the warrior his Clan needs.
1. prologueallegiances

A/N: story begins several moons after The Last Hope. Not in sync with anything thereafter

Prologue

A clap of thunder split the sky, drowning out tired cries from below. Jayfeather urged quietly, well-practiced by now. Finally, he was rewarded with a single tiny bundle. He frowned, knowing by touch that the kit was rather small, even for a newborn. As he set it down, Squirrelflight began licking it vigorously for a moment, until the medicine cat nosed his way in between them.

"It's not breathing yet," he mewed over the pouring rainfall, at the same time gently rubbing the kit's chest with his paw. Beside him, Squirrelflight trembled anxiously, too tired to speak.

With a spluttering cough, the kit came to life; there was a collective sigh of relief from the cats present, accompanied by a weak, pitiful squeak from the kit. Jayfeather wasted no time in reaching for the pile of herbs he had brought.

"Eat this," he mewed to the queen, "It's borage, to make your milk come."

Squirrelflight dutifully chewed the bitter leaves, while Jayfeather brushed aside the poppy seeds he had brought. The birth had been a difficult one and Squirrelflight was exhausted – she wouldn't need any help sleeping tonight.

There was a rustling as Bramblestar shouldered his way into the nursery, pelt drenched from the storm outside. Jayfeather hissed at the interruption; overanxious fathers were such a nuisance.

"Is it over?" the leader asked breathlessly, "Is Squirrelflight okay? How many?"

"Just one." The medicine cat replied curtly.

Bramblestar sniffed at the newborn. "Is he supposed to be so small?"

"He's beautiful," Squirrelflight purred, undeterred by her mate, "He looks like Firestar, doesn't he?"

There were murmurs of agreement from the other queens, and Jayfeather heard the rasping of Bramblestar's tongue as he licked Squirrelflight lovingly. "He'll make a wonderful warrior, just like his mother."

"Just like _all_ Firestar's kin," Squirrelflight purred in response.

Outside, the rain pounded on.

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom

Deputy: Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather – blind grey tabby tom

Leafpool – dark brown tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose – cream colored tom

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Apprentice: Tansypaw

Icecloud – white she-cat

Apprentice: Redpaw

Toadstep – black and white tom

Briarlight – dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe – pale grey tom with dark stripes

Dovewing – pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool – silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfall – ginger she-cat

Molewhisker – brown and cream tom

Seedwing – pale ginger she-cat

Amberheart – ginger she-cat

Snowfire – big white tom with amber eyes

Dewclaw – grey tabby tom

Apprentices

Redpaw – ginger tabby tom with white chest and paws

Tansypaw – black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens

Daisy – cream-furred she-cat

Hazeltail – small grey and white she-cat; mother of Molewhisker's kits, Cricketkit (grey and white she-cat), and Turtlekit (grey and white tom)

Cinderheart – grey tabby she-cat; expecting Lionblaze's kits

Elders

Brightheart – ginger she-cat with white patches

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie – grey tabby she-cat

Thornclaw – golden-brown tabby tom

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Rowanstar – ginger tom

Deputy: Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

Apprentice: Finchpaw

Warriors

Oakfur – small brown tom

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Applefur – mottled brown she-cat

Apprentice: Acornpaw

Crowfrost – black and white tom

Olivenose – tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot – grey she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur – dark brown tom

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Dawnpelt – cream furred she-cat

Pinenose – black she-cat

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat with long fur

Ivytail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Lizardspots – dark brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Finchpaw – pale ginger she-cat

Honeypaw – pale ginger she-cat

Lightningpaw – pale ginger tom

Acornpaw – brown tabby tom

Queens

Snowbird – pure white she-cat; mother to Crowfrost's kits

Ravenkit (black tom) and Asterkit (black she-cat)

Elders

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar

Starlingwing – ginger tom

Snaketail – dark brown tabby tom

WINDCLAN

Leader: Onestar – pale tabby tom

Deputy: Leaftail – dark tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight – mottled grey tom

Warriors

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Gorsetail – pale grey and white she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Apprentice: Thistlepaw

Harespring – brown and white tom

Antpelt – brown tabby tom with a black ear

Emberfoot – grey tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt – black tom with blue eyes

Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with a white spot on her forehead

Apprentice: Sagepaw

Furzeclaw – grey and white she-cat

Apprentice: Eggpaw

Whiskerstream – pale tabby tom

Boulderstrike – large grey tabby tom

Rabbitfoot – mottled brown she-cat

Quailfeather – brown tabby tom

Eagleflight – brown and white tom

Nettletail – black she-cat

Apprentices

Eggpaw – white tom with blue eyes

Thistlepaw – pale tortoiseshell she-cat

Sagepaw – grey tom

Queens

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Breezepelt's kits Flintkit (grey tom), Runningkit (black she-cat) and Hailkit (cream and white tom)

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat. Expecting Whiskerstream's kits.

Elders

Ashfoot – gray tabby she-cat

Swallowtail – dark gray she-cat

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Mistystar

Deputy: Reedwhisker – black tom

Medicine Cat: Willowshine – gray tabby she-cat

Warriors

Minnowtail – dark grey she-cat

Mintfur – light grey tabby tom

Apprentice: Beaverpaw

Pebblefoot – mottled grey tom

Mallownose – light grey tabby tom

Graymist – pale grey tabby she-cat

Robinwing – tortoiseshell and white tom

Apprentice: Elmpaw

Grasspelt – light brown tom

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice - Blizzardpaw

Rushtail – pale brown tabby tom

Mossycloud – brown and white she-cat

Hollowflight – dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice - Cloverpaw

Troutleap – grey tabby she-cat

Pikefur – brown tom with green eyes

Creekfeather – black tom with white chest and paws

Apprentices

Elmpaw – black she-cat

Blizzardpaw – big white tom

Beaverpaw – mottled brown tom

Cloverpaw – black and white she-cat

Queens

Petalfur – grey and white she-cat. Expecting Grasspelt's kits.

Elders

Pouncetail – ginger tom

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat

A/N: yes, there are cannon characters that got left out of allegiances. Blossomfall, Lilypaw, etc. ThunderClan had too many warriors so some of them had to die /:


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Redpaw wiggled his haunches, laser focused on the vole a fox-length in front of him. It had been oblivious, sniffing for food, but suddenly it looked up – and right at him. Redpaw pounced desperately, but came up empty-pawed and cursing.

"Mouse dung!" he spat, then glared at Icecloud, his mentor. "If you weren't staring at me I would have caught it."

Unperturbed, the white she-cat blinked slowly. "Don't wriggle your haunches. It makes your tail wave and alerts the prey." Her blue eyes narrowed. "That's an amateur mistake, Redpaw. You should know better by now."

The ginger apprentice hissed quietly and dug his claws into the cold ground, lashing his tail. Icecloud was right, but he was too proud to admit it. Sighing, Icecloud allowed her tone to soften slightly.

"I know you're frustrated," she mewed, "But there's no room for error in leaf-bare. We've lost Rosepetal and Spiderleg already, and Millie needs to keep her strength up if she's to fight off the greencough."

Redpaw resisted the urge to screech in frustration. She didn't have to explain that to him like he was a stupid kit! He knew he had to bring _something_ back to camp, even if it meant he spent the whole day hunting. Besides, he refused to return shamefaced.

The two padded around the Sky Oak for what seemed like ages longer. In the end, Redpaw managed to catch a small shrew, and Icecloud a wiry squirrel. Meager additions to the fresh-kill pile, but better than nothing.

Padding back into camp, Redpaw spotted Bramblestar chatting with Birchfall and Whitewing, and quickly looked away. He didn't want his father to see what pitiful prey he had caught. Too late; Bramblestar had seen the white of Icecloud's pelt, and broke off his conversation with the senior warriors.

"How's the hunting today?" he asked. Redpaw shrugged, using the shrew in his mouth as an excuse not to speak. Icecloud, however, laid her squirrel on the ground and dipped her head to the leader.

"About the same," she replied, "leaf-bare hunting is always disappointing. We've searched the Sky Oak, so no cat should hunt there until tomorrow." She didn't mention the fact that Redpaw had missed a vole.

Slinking away, Redpaw left the two talking and took his shrew to the nursery, as he knew Icecloud would tell him to do. Presumably, her squirrel would go straight to the sick Millie.

"Is that for us?!" came an excited squeak from below. Hazeltail's two kits, Cricketkit and Turtlekit, were jumping around Redpaw's legs. Even in leaf-bare they were full of energy, and Turtlekit showed no signs of the whitecough he had come down with a half-moon earlier.

"It's for Hazeltail," Redpaw replied, laying down the shrew in front of the queen. He shifted his paws uncertainly. "Sorry it's not much…"

"It'll do," Hazeltail mewed, not unkindly, then glanced at the apprentice, "You could do with some fresh-kill yourself you know. You're looking awfully thin."

Redpaw mumbled something noncommittal in reply as he backed out of the nursery, knowing that his thinness was due less to hunger than to a naturally slight build. Leaving the strange milk-smell of the nursery behind, Redpaw heard the kits chattering within.

"Can we try some mama? Can we, Can we?" followed by a pause, and then, "Eugh! It's so tough!" and, "let's go see Jayfeather!"

Back at the fresh-kill pile, Redpaw discovered that he had not escaped his father, who waved him over with a tail-flick and offered the rest of the cardinal he'd been eating.

Reluctantly, Redpaw settled down on the cold ground beside his father and tucked his white paws in. He took a bite of the bird, careful to keep the feathers out of his teeth.

"You've been an apprentice for three moons now," Bramblestar mewed, "It's about time you had an assessment to see how your training's coming."

"It's leaf-bare," Redpaw looked down, "I won't be able to catch much," _if anything_.

Bramblestar flicked a striped tail over his son's ears good-naturedly, "Nonsense. Squirrelflight's the best hunter I know; you've got it in you, too. You'll do great, Redpaw."

Redpaw, his mouth full of cardinal, said nothing. His father rose to his paws and stretched. "I'll tell Icecloud to plan on assessing you tomorrow." He looked around the camp, "and maybe Toadstep, too."

The apprentice just sighed softly and watched Turtlekit chase Jayfeather's tail around camp. If Bramblestar was so certain of his son's hunting prowess, he was sure to be disappointed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The assessment went horribly. Redpaw's nerves seemed to get the best of him at every turn. He _knew_ he could catch prey – he really could, but knowing Icecloud and Toadstep were following him, watching him unseen, made Redpaw want to claw his fur off in frustration. For an entire morning spent hunting, he had only a single mouse to show, which, head hung low, he added to the fresh-kill pile that otherwise included three very cold pieces of prey. The Clan needed food, Redpaw knew, and he hadn't been much help thus far. He was glad Bramblestar was in his den, and hadn't seen his son's return to camp, though he knew Icecloud and Toadstep would have to report to the leader later.

"Rough hunt?" Dovewing asked sympathetically, noticing Redpaw's single catch, "Don't worry, I was nervous on my first assessment, too."

Redpaw just glared at the ground and twitched his tail in annoyance. He didn't need any cat's pity. He would be as good a warrior as any of them, they'd see.

Undeterred by Redpaw's rudeness, Dovewing laid the tip of her tail on his shoulder, "There's no need to get your tail in a knot about it. You'll come into your own soon. You're Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's kit after all."

He hissed, causing the grey warrior to step back and flatten her ears. Somehow, her kind words just made him feel worse. "Bramblestar and Squirrelflight can eat crow-food for all I care!"

Several cats turned to see the commotion. With a defiant stare around camp, Redpaw turned tail and disappeared into the apprentices den, leaving Dovewing and the rest of his Clanmates staring in confusion.

In the gloom of the cave he could just make out the yellow eyes of Tansypaw; as his vision adjusted he saw the rest of her black and white pelt, one forepaw draped lazily over the side of her nest. Usually bubbly, hunger had sucked the energy out of the younger apprentice this leaf-bare. She merely yawned at Redpaw as he lay down, and closed her eyes once more.

. . .

Dusk was falling on the ThunderClan camp when Redpaw was awoken by a paw prodding his side.

"Get up lazy," Tansypaw mewed, "Bramblestar's called a meeting."

Redpaw's stomach grumbled as he rose to his paws and followed Tansypaw out of the den, but he dared not take any fresh-kill. He had eaten in the morning, and there were several warriors who had not yet had anything at all.

A congregation of dull-eyed warriors sat beneath the Highledge, looking up at Bramblestar. The dark tabby waited until every cat in camp was gathered before him, then spoke in a low voice.

"ThunderClan is hungry," he mewed, "we have little prey, and many mouths to feed. Millie is sick, and Cinderheart will be kitting soon. We cannot hope to sustain ourselves on one piece each of fresh-kill a day, often less . . ." he allowed his amber eyes to rake over the Clan before continuing.

"What are you suggesting?" Foxleap asked after a long pause.

"I am suggesting," Bramblestar mewed slowly, "that we take a piece of the greenleaf twolegplace on the ShadowClan border. There will be no twolegs there, and I suspect much of the prey will have nests around the twoleg structures."

Soft murmurs broke out in the Clan, and Tansypaw's eyes widened. "Steal prey from ShadowClan?" she whispered, looking at Redpaw.

He shrugged. "The Clan is desperate for food."

Again Foxleap spoke up. "What will we do about ShadowClan?"

"We can't battle them in this condition!" Poppyfrost added anxiously.

"We may have no choice." Bramblestar mewed sharply, "Leaf-bare takes its toll on every Clan, no doubt ShadowClan is hungry too –"

"Can't we _ask_ ShadowClan to share their prey?" asked Molewhisker.

"Yes," Brightheart mewed from her place next to the other elders, "that's what Firestar would have done."

Bramblestar's amber eyes narrowed. After a long pause, he mewed, "I am not Firestar. And I will not beg for food. Not from Rowanstar or any other cat."

There was silence for a moment, then murmurs of agreement rose from some of the cats, while others looked less than pleased. Bramblestar flicked his tail. "Squirrelflight will take a hunting patrol to the twolegplace shortly after dawn. Birchfall, Foxleap, Dewclaw, Icecloud… and Redpaw will go with her. Bring back as much prey as you can find, and spray new markers halfway through the twoleg camp, no further."

As the leader concluded the meeting and leaped down from the highledge, Redpaw noticed that he had named more than one patrol's worth of cats. He was anticipating trouble with ShadowClan, no doubt. Redpaw's stomach churned, despite being empty. He had only been in one scrap before, with a WindClan patrol over a bit of prey. That time, Icecloud had ordered him to stay out of the fight, as he had been barely bigger than a kit. Now, Bramblestar clearly thought he'd be able to hold his own against a ShadowClan warrior. Redpaw wasn't so sure.

 _But,_ the apprentice thought, _this is my chance to make up for the assessment._ He scratched the stony ground with a claw. _This_ time, he had to live up to ThunderClan's expectations.

…

A cool morning light was climbing down the camp walls as Squirrelflight's patrol left for ShadowClan territory. Redpaw's breath came out in clouds, and his pads stung with cold at every step. They travelled quickly and in silence, tension hanging in the air.

After what seemed like ages, Redpaw smelled the bitter, earthy scent of ShadowClan, and by the time they crossed the border the scent hung heavy in his throat, masking the smell of any nearby prey. They must have just missed the dawn patrol.

Twolegplace looked eerie, even in the morning light. Redpaw knew the twolegs only came in greenleaf, but it made his fur prickle just the same.

Birchfall flicked his ear towards one of the twoleg nests. "Mouse," he whispered. As his scent glands adjusted, Redpaw could smell it too.

Squirrelflight nodded, "Split up," she whispered, "but don't wander too far. Dewclaw and Foxleap, set the markers."

They did as she ordered, and Redpaw circled a nearby twoleg nest. The lingering prey-scent was encouraging; Bramblestar had been right to choose this spot. It was not long before Redpaw was stalking a robin as it hopped around the nest in search of food. He kept his body flat to the ground, adjusted his crouch, breathed lightly, then pounced! With a quick bite, the robin went limp between his paws. Pleased with himself, Redpaw stashed the bird under some leaf-litter and continued on.

He had caught another robin and was stalking a large crow when suddenly, a caterwaul split the air. The crow immediately took off and Redpaw cursed quietly to himself before dashing in the direction of the wail.

He was the last to arrive to a standoff between his Clanmates and a ShadowClan patrol. It was Dewclaw who had uttered the call, ears flat back against his head as he shrunk from a tortoiseshell she-cat. Redpaw knew her as Tawnypelt, the ShadowClan deputy. With her were three ShadowClan cats he recognized from gatherings: Dawnpelt, Lightningpaw, and a pale tabby tom whose name he could not remember. Hackles were raised, and Redpaw quickly noticed that even though the ThunderClan warriors were thinner, they outnumbered the ShadowClan patrol.

"Squirrelflight," Tawnypelt mewed in an authoritative tone, "what's going on here?"

"ThunderClan needs prey," Squirrelflight raised her chin regally, "and it looks like there's plenty here. This half of twolegplace will be ThunderClan's until further notice."

Tawnypelt curled her lip in the beginnings of a snarl. "Prey?" she lashed her tail, "can you not see that we need this prey as much as you do?! We have none to spare."

She was right. ShadowClan was skinny, too, though perhaps not as skinny as ThunderClan. But Squirrelfight was determined. She took a step towards the tortoiseshell deputy.

"Bramblestar is your kin," she mewed, " _ThunderClan_ is your kin. Won't you have some sympathy?"

It was the wrong move. Tawneypelt hissed fiercely. "All of ShadowClan is my kin before Bramblestar! My duty is to my Clan alone!" she closed her eyes, regaining her composure, and then opened them again with a cold look. "If you leave ShadowClan territory now, I will allow you to take the prey you have already caught to feed your Clan. But if ThunderClan sets one pawstep on ShadowClan ground again, you _will_ be driven out. Prey is too scarce, and ShadowClan has many mouths to feed."

Every ThunderClan cat looked at Squirrelflight, who hesitated. "I can't promise that, Tawnypelt," she mewed finally, "we need this hunting ground."

"Then you give me no choice," Tawnypelt replied, "ShadowClan, attack!"

Redpaw barely had time to react as Lightningpaw leaped for him, claws unsheathed. Struggling to remember his training, Redpaw dashed out of the way, then shoved the other tom with his shoulder. Lightningpaw was older and bigger, so Redpaw's move didn't have as great an effect as he'd hoped. He followed up with a swipe at Lightningpaw's ears, drawing blood.

The ShadowClan cat hissed and bowled into Redpaw, pinning him to the ground. With his hindpaws he raked Redpaw's flanks, clawing off tufts of ginger fur mixed with blood.

Redpaw wailed with pain and squirmed, but could not wriggle free of Lightningpaw's grasp. Suddenly, miraculously, the older apprentice's weight was lifted off him. When Redpaw turned, he saw Icecloud dragging Lightningpaw by the scruff, digging her teeth into him. They scuffled briefly, but within moments Icecloud had bested the pale tabby; he broke free and retreated into the undergrowth not far away.

Looking around, Redpaw saw that the tabby ShadowClan warrior was crouched and panting, eyeing Birchfall warily as the ThunderClan tom circled him. Blood dripped from a nasty cut over his eye. Dewclaw and Foxleap had teamed up against Dawnpelt, pushing her back. Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt were still locked in each other's claws, fur flying. When they broke apart momentarily, Tawnypelt's green eyes surveyed the damage and she stepped back, away from Squirrelflight.

"ShadowClan," the tortoiseshell panted, beckoning with her tail, "retreat."

The four cats turned towards the woods on the ShadowClan side, but Tawnypelt looked back over her shoulder. "Don't think you've seen the last of this, Squirrelflight," she mewed tiredly, "Rowanstar won't give up our best hunting grounds so easily."

Squirrelflight dipped her head politely to Tawnypelt but said nothing in reply as the ShadowClan cats disappeared into the trees.

"We must hope that ShadowClan is too tired, and yet not desperate enough to fight for this territory this leaf-bare," she mewed to her Clanmates, "now let's take our prey and get back to camp. Redpaw, you especially need Jayfeather or Leafpool to have a look at you. Those scratches look nasty."

Adrenaline had kept the pain at bay for a short while, but now the stinging in his hindquarters reminded Redpaw that he still had a long way to go before he could best a ShadowClan apprentice, let alone a warrior. Sighing, he dipped his head to his mother, and tried to remember where he'd stashed his robins.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The scabs on Redpaw's haunches cracked as he followed his Clanmates to the edge of the tree-bridge. He grimaced with pain, almost regretting that he'd told Bramblestar he was healed enough to come to the gathering.

"Alright?" Icecloud asked, noticing his pain, "maybe you should have stayed in camp…"

"I'm fine." Redpaw muttered, brushing past his mentor. He was still embarrassed that Icecloud had had to save him during the skirmish with ShadowClan. Despite his insisting that he felt up to it, the white she-cat had refused to give him extra battle training until his scars were healed, and had him confined to camp for the past three sunrises on Leafpool's recommendation. That meant the majority of his time had been filled with nest-cleaning, tick-checking, and Cloudtail's stories that Redpaw had already heard too many times.

But now, _finally_ , he was out of camp for the gathering, which was sure to be interesting considering that Bramblestar and Rowanstar had not yet spoken about the territory taken by ThunderClan.

"ShadowClan's not here yet." Tansypaw observed as Redpaw's landed safely on the soft grass of the island. She was right – he scented RiverClan and WindClan, but not ShadowClan.

Icecloud immediately trotted away with Toadstep, leaving Redpaw and Tansypaw to mingle with the other apprentices. They found Beaverpaw and Cloverpaw of RiverClan, along with two WindClan apprentices, Thistlepaw and Eggpaw.

"Weaselfur taught me this awesome battle move," Thistlepaw was mewing, "I think I'm going to try it out on you soon, Beaverpaw," she teased.

"Just try it," the RiverClan tom replied, "you might be pretty, Thistlepaw, but _I'm_ powerful." He stretched, showing dense muscles underneath his mottled brown pelt while Thistlepaw turned bashfully to lick her dappled grey and cream fur. Redpaw looked on enviously. Plentiful fish populations meant RiverClan was always more well-fed than the other Clans during leaf-bare.

Cloverpaw yawned widely. "I wish ShadowClan would get here. I've got to be on dawn patrol and I don't want to be here all night."

Even as she spoke, ShadowClan scent washed over Redpaw and warriors flooded into the clearing. Rowanstar leaped onto the first branch of the tree with the other leaders, nearly unbalancing Mistystar, who smoothed her fur and frowned disapprovingly at the ginger tom.

"Welcome, all cats," Mistystar mewed once she had every cat's attention, "RiverClan continues to thrive this leaf-bare. The fish are plentiful, and we have just honored a new warrior. Elmface has earned her warrior name."

A young black she-cat with a white splash on her muzzle raised her head proudly as the cats chanted her warrior name.

"That's my sister." Cloverpaw mewed proudly to the other apprentices.

"Aren't you jealous she was made a warrior before you?" Tansypaw asked, drawing a paw over her ear.

"Not really," the RiverClan she-cat mewed, "I was apprenticed late. I was a pretty sickly kit."

When Mistystar had concluded, Onestar gave a similarly uneventful report, saying only that prey was scarce, but WindClan would survive as they always had.

Bramblestar and Rowanstar sat stonily through the two leaders' speeches, but when Onestar wrapped his tail around his paws and dipped his head to signal his conclusion, both toms moved to speak.

Rowanstar spoke first, addressing all cats before him. "Prey-stealers!" the ShadowClan tom hissed, whipping his tail and leaning to stare straight at Bramblestar. "ThunderClan refuses to uphold the warrior code and blatantly takes the prey so dearly needed by ShadowClan!"

"And yet you cannot defend it!" Bramblestar yowled in reply, "By failing to do so, you have surrendered that section of territory to ThunderClan."

"Fox-dung," Rowanstar spat, "your band of fox-hearts leaves no –"

"Stop!" Mistystar's yowl split the air, silencing both toms. "This is a time of peace. If Rowanstar and Bramblestar cannot resolve this reasonably, then they should do so on their own time."

There was a tense moment where it seemed as though Rowanstar would disregard the grey she-cat's words entirely and leap straight for Bramblestar. Every cat in the clearing held their breath, waiting. Redpaw glanced at the moon – he had heard that StarClan could send a cloud over the moon if the peace was breached at a gathering. Fortunately, it was still bright and clear, though there was a single cloud hovering nearby, waiting, watching, just like the rest of them.

After what seemed like an age, Rowanstar and Bramblestar settled back onto their branches and smoothed their ruffled fur.

"You can't say ThunderClan hasn't considered your cats, Rowanstar," Bramblestar mewed more calmly, "we've taken only as much as we need, and left half of greenleaf twolegplace to ShadowClan."

Redpaw noticed that Bramblestar had made it sound like ThunderClan could have taken _all_ of twolegplace if they'd wanted – a subtle move to make ThunderClan look stronger in front of the other Clans.

Rowanstar was silent, thinking, for a long moment. Soft rustlings broke out in the gathered cats below. Lightningpaw sat next to another ShadowClan apprentice nearby and as they made eye contact, Redpaw hissed softly. Finally, Rowanstar shifted his paws on the branch.

"We will allow ThunderClan to hunt in half of twolegplace…for now," The ShadowClan leader mewed, "but at the first buds of newleaf, ShadowClan will reclaim the territory that is rightfully ours."

Bramblestar inclined his head to the ginger tom. "You've made the right decision, Rowanstar. ThunderClan thanks you for your…generosity."

Rowanstar's tail twitched and his green eyes narrowed. "Don't test me, Bramblestar," he mewed. Before Bramblestar could reply, Rowanstar bounded down from the tree and beckoned his Clanmates with his tail. ShadowClan followed him out of the clearing, a mass of silver shapes in the light of the full moon.

…

Redpaw's paws ached as he padded back through the gorse tunnel and into camp. He couldn't wait to curl up in his nest, but Jayfeather insisted on rubbing poultice on his scratches before he was allowed into the apprentices den.

Redpaw wrinkled his nose at the smell of the poultice and the coldness of it. Jayfeather glared and told him not to flinch like a kit, and the ginger apprentice was too tired to retaliate.

Suddenly, a loud wail sounded through the camp. Redpaw jumped, accidently stepping on Jayfeather's paw. The medicine cat hissed, then quickly gathered the leaves and leftover poultice as a second wail split the air.

"StarClan," Jayfeather grumbled, "Cinderheart's kits are coming."

Deciding the best thing to do would be to keep out of every cat's way, Redpaw gladly sunk into his nest next to Tansypaw, his stomach grumbling quietly.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mama," a whiny voice mewed from inside the nursery, "how come Turtlekit and Cricketkit get to be apprentices and we don't?"

Redpaw made his way into the dim leaf-covered nursery with a mouthful of moss. The voice belonged to Batkit, the firstborn of Cinderheart's kits; the tiny dark grey she-kit was perched on Cinderheart's side while her brothers slept below.

Cinderheart purred in amusement. "Little one, you've only just opened your eyes. Turtlekit and Cricketkit have had theirs open for moons now."

"But I opened my eyes before Sprucekit and Wrenkit," Batkit pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you get to be an apprentice before them," Cinderheart replied, stroking the little kit with her tail, "Being an apprentice is hard work. Isn't that right, Redpaw?"

Laying the clean moss down on the nursery floor, Redpaw tried not to wrinkle his nose as he glanced at the soiled nest he had to remove. Cinderheart's kits weren't old enough to use the dirtplace yet, and he was sure the grey queen was teasing him.

"It's terrible. Pulling ticks out of elders all day, cleaning nests, fetching moss…" he replied, sighing heavily for effect.

"I want to fetch moss!" Wrenkit exclaimed, jumping to his paws. He was a tiny brown tabby, unlike Lionblaze, Cinderheart, or either of his siblings, who were both grey-furred.

"Me too," the third voice came from Sprucekit, who yawned widely.

"There's plenty of moss around camp," Redpaw told the kits, "Cloudtail knows all the good places. And look, whoever can find the most moss, I'll teach him or her the hunting crouch."

"Alright!" Wrenpaw shrieked, racing out the nursery entrance. Batkit and Sprucekit scampered after him, squabbling about who was going to find the most. With the kits out of the way, Redpaw got to cleaning the nest, with Cinderheart's help.

"You're good with the kits," Daisy mewed from the back corner of the nursery, curling her cream colored paws.

Redpaw licked his chest fur self-consciously. "Yeah, well, someone has to get them out of the nursery so I can replace this moss."

"Of course," Hazeltail chirped with amusement, then stood up to stretch each of her back legs in turn, "I'd better go find Turtlekit and Cricketkit and get them ready for the ceremony. I'll be glad to sleep in the warriors den tonight!"

…

"Turtlekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Turtlepaw." Bramblestar's voice rang down from the highledge as the little grey and white tom stepped forward in front of the Clan. "Bumblestripe," Bramblestar mewed, "it is time for you to take your first apprentice. Mousewhisker taught you well, and I hope you will pass on all that you know to this young apprentice."

Looking very pleased, Bumblestripe stepped forward to touch noses with Turtlepaw, before the two took their places beside Cricketpaw and Poppyfrost.

As the Clan chanted the apprentices' names, Redpaw saw Bramblestar look down on his Clanmates with satisfaction. The sun was bright, two new apprentices had been named, Millie had finally moved out of Jayfeather's den, and the morning hunting patrol had brought back more prey than any patrol had in moons. No doubt the leader was feeling confident as he paused to draw a licked paw over his face. Redpaw hoped that his father would notice how much he was improving – that morning, Cinderheart had praised his hunting crouch while he was showing it to the kits.

"Icecloud!" he called to his mentor once the Clan had begun to break up, and she turned around rather hastily, "can we go to the clearing for training?"

"Er…" Icecloud shifted her paws, "Toadstep and I were going to go hunting…"

Redpaw frowned and glanced at Toadstep across the camp. He was waving his tail towards the white she-cat. "Come on, Icecloud, let's go!"

"Take the rest of the day off, Redpaw," his mentor mewed, turning to follow Toadstep. Before he could reply she had bounded away, chatting excitedly with the other warrior.

Scowling, Redpaw watched her white pelt disappear through the gorse tunnel. He didn't want the day off – he needed to train so that next time there was a fight, he'd be able to defend himself against another apprentice. Though the wounds on his hindquarters had healed to thin scars, they still served as a reminder of how helpless he had been before Lightningpaw.

"Redpaw!"

Redpaw turned to see Tansypaw bounding up to him, the pale tabby Seedwing behind her.

"I overheard about Icecloud," Tansypaw mewed, "Foxleap twisted his paw this morning so he can't take me out either. Seedwing and I are going to train in the clearing if you want to come."

"Seedwing?" Redpaw repeated, "oh, uh, sure."

Seedwing was a young warrior, quiet but kind. Redpaw had been a kit when her sister, Lilypaw, had drowned in a flood, and he remembered how distraught Seedpaw had been. It made him glad that he didn't have any siblings to worry about.

Tufts of brown grass lined the mossy clearing, except for areas worn bare by cats sparring over the moons. At Seedwing's insistence, Redpaw and Tansypaw squared off first. The black and white apprentice was shorter than him, but she was also stockier, and Redpaw knew from experience that her paws gave powerful blows. He crouched, waiting for her to attack first, but suddenly he was aware of Seedwing watching from the sidelines. Wouldn't it look better if he attacked first?

Right before Tansypaw moved to attack, Redpaw sprung. At the last second she twisted away from him and used her whole body to slam into him. Redpaw lost his balance and Tansypaw jumped on top of him, batting him with sheathed claws. Growling, Redpaw managed to throw her off and then tackle her himself. The two grappled for a moment before Redpaw finally came out on top, triumphant. He glanced at Seedwing to make sure she was still watching.

"Not bad," the pale ginger warrior mewed as Redpaw let Tansypaw get to her paws, "clumsy, but it works."

Redpaw scowled and looked away. "Clumsy" wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, you did really good," Tansypaw mewed encouragingly, "I couldn't throw you off."

"Now it's my turn," Seedwing announced, "up for it, Redpaw?"

"Of course," the ginger tom mewed, though his paws pricked with anticipation. Seedwing was a warrior and he was just an apprentice. Surely he couldn't beat her…could he?

Facing Seedwing, Redpaw assessed her stance, trying to figure out what she would do first. He accidentally caught her eyes, which were a lovely pale green, like new leaf buds, obscured for a moment as she blinked. They were lined with little markings of white fur, which transitioned into the white blaze on her nose…

Before he knew what was happening, Redpaw felt the full force of Seedwing's leap as she landed deftly on top of him, pinning his paws to the ground. Her belly fur was so soft.

"Redpaw!" came Tansypaw's indignant screech from the sidelines, "fight back!"

"Uh…" Redpaw feebly kicked his hindlegs, but to no avail. Whiskers twitching, Seedwing released him.

"Let's try that again, hm?"

"Uh, yeah…"

The second time, Redpaw didn't let himself get distracted, and even managed to get a few good swipes in before the warrior bested him once more.

"My turn, come on!" Tansypaw called after Redpaw reluctantly moved out from under Seedwing.

They trained until the sun grew low in the sky, and by the time they left the clearing Redpaw had mastered two new moves. Seedwing caught a mouse on the way back, her green eyes shining brightly. Redpaw almost wished she would ask to share it with him, but she proclaimed that she was taking it to Leafpool as soon as they returned to camp.

Padding back through the gorse tunnel, Redpaw noticed Icecloud and Toadstep sharing tongues by the entrance to the medicine clearing. Somehow, he wasn't as angry that Icecloud had left him earlier. He stole glances at Seedwing until darkness fell. How come he had never noticed how pretty she was before? Not only that, he mused, but she was a good fighter too. _And_ she had taught him two new moves.

That night, Redpaw fell asleep dreaming of two pale green eyes.

* * *

a/n: I love when you guys read and review! thanks for checking it out!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Redpaw wake up," Redpaw cracked open his amber eyes to see a white paw in his face. Grouchily, he looked at Tansypaw for an explanation.

"Rowanstar and Littlecloud are here," she whispered excitedly, "and one of the ShadowClan warriors."

"What for?" Redpaw mumbled, "Are they attacking?"

"No, mouse-brain. They're talking to Bramblestar in his den. They've been in there for _ever_."

Redpaw yawned and blinked in the bright sunlight as he padded out of the den. He briefly wondered why Icecloud hadn't woken him up earlier for training, but then he spotted her white pelt coming through the gorse tunnel – with Toadstep right beside her. Both warriors carried prey in their mouths; it was obvious they had been on yet another little morning hunt.

Looking around, Redpaw spotted Seedwing outside the nursery with Cinderheart's three kits, who were chasing her tail as she whisked it in front of them. He padded over, stifling a rumbling purr in his chest, ShadowClan already forgotten.

"Having fun?" he mewed as the pale ginger tabby gently batted Sprucekit.

"Of course," Seedwing purred, still focused on the kits, "they're so cute."

As Redpaw spotted Icecloud and Toadstep settle down with a vole between them, an idea came to his mind.

"Hey uh, Seedwing… would you want to – ah!"

The ginger tom yelped as tiny claws dug into his tail; he turned to see that Wrenkit had pounced on it, and was not only holding it in his claws, but giving it little nips as well.

"Give that back!" Redpaw snapped, snatching his tail away while Seedwing purred with amusement. Wrenkit sat up and puffed out his chest fur.

"I'm a good warrior, see? Weren't you scared?" the tiny tom squeaked proudly, "I'm going to be the best warrior in ThunderClan, just like my father!"

 _I'm_ _sure, kit_ , Redpaw thought bitterly. Wrenkit had about as good a chance at equaling Lionblaze as Redpaw had at equaling Bramblestar, which was to say, very little. Before he could reply, the ivy covering Bramblestar's den rustled and the leader stepped out, followed by Rowanstar, Littlecloud, and the tortoiseshell ShadowClan warrior, Olivenose.

Immediately, Bramblestar leaped onto the Highledge while the ShadowClan cats remained below, looking slightly uneasy. Redpaw followed Olivenose's gaze to Cinderheart, who wrapped her tail around the kits as they scampered back to her and turned to gape at the ShadowClan cats from the safety of their mother's shadow.

There was no need to call the Clan together; every cat in camp had come to see what ShadowClan was about, and waited curiously for Bramblestar to say something.

"ShadowClan," the dark tabby mewed, "has recently lost a kit, and _asked –_ " he glared at Rowanstar – "if ThunderClan might have found it. I told them that the only kits currently in ThunderClan are the ones Cinderheart gave birth to almost a half-moon ago. If any cat has knowledge about a ShadowClan kit, please step forward now."

Every cat looked around to see if one of the Clan would step forward, but when all remained silent, Bramblestar turned to the ginger ShadowClan leader.

"There you have it, Rowanstar," he mewed, "I'm sorry we could not help you more. I'll have a few of my warriors escort you –"

"Him!" Olivenose interrupted with a screech, her green eyes wide. She was holding out a paw, with one claw pointed towards the little brown tabby who cowered behind Cinderheart.

"Him!" the tortoiseshell warrior said again, "I know it's him! A brown tabby with a white blaze on his nose, just like that!"

There was a furious hiss from Lionblaze as he dashed to confront Olivenose. "How dare you! Wrenkit was born right here in ThunderClan!"

"He's _my_ kit!" Olivenose wailed, "You _must_ believe me!"

"Silence!" Bramblestar yowled, then, "Cinderheart?"

All eyes were on the grey queen as she looked around nervously keeping the three kits close to her body. Wrenkit was huddled behind one of her front paws, making himself as small as possible.

"Come on, Cinderheart," Lionblaze mewed encouragingly, "tell them Wrenkit is ours, just like Sprucekit and Batkit."

She said nothing for a long, terrible moment, all eyes fixed on the grey queen. Finally, visibly trembling, Cinderheart lifted her chin up and faced Olivenose. "A half-moon ago," she mewed quietly, "Leafpool and I took a walk near moonhigh. I couldn't sleep, and Leafpool said I needed to exercise my legs to make it easier when the kits came." She looked to the medicine cat as if for reassurance, and Leafpool gave a small nod while Jayfeather sat beside her, stony and enigmatic.

"We were near the ShadowClan border when we heard something squealing near the edge of the forest," Cinderheart continued.

"Olivenose's kit!" Rowanstar mewed accusingly, but he was silenced by a warning hiss from Bramblestar.

"It was newborn and all by itself," the ThunderClan queen went on defensively, "there was ShadowClan scent, but it was stale. Leafpool and I – well we – we couldn't leave it out there to die." She wrapped her tail tightly around Wrenkit as she spoke, securing him under her belly. "We brought him back to camp with us and I took him to the nursery with me. Hazeltail and her kits were still asleep…until I started kitting that same night. In the morning it seemed best to tell everyone he was my own kit, born with Batkit and Sprucekit."

"Who else knew about this?" Bramblestar asked before the ShadowClan cats could jump in.

"Just Leafpool and Jayfeather," Cinderheart replied. Then she straightened her shoulders and looked at Olivenose. "In any case, I know what you're going to ask and I won't let you take him. I've nursed him and washed him and kept him safe since the moment I found him, and you – you left him alone in another Clan's territory alone and helpless."

"It's not what you think!" Olivenose protested meekly, "I felt like I had no choice." She looked at her paws and Littlecloud laid his tail on her shoulder sympathetically. "You see…Wrenkit – is that what you've called him? – Wrenkit is half-Clan."

Shocked murmurs spread through the Clan and like most other cats, Redpaw looked around, wondering who Wrenkit's real father was. Rowanstar twitched his ears. "Olivnose, you don't have to tell them any of this," he mewed gently.

"Yes I do," the tortoiseshell replied, "Cinderheart at least deserves to know." She looked around at the ThunderClan cats, "He's not half-ThunderClan," she mewed slowly, "his father is a WindClan tom, whose name I won't mention. We met at gatherings every full moon…but I was afraid that the rest of ShadowClan would force me out if they knew. When Wrenkit was born, I couldn't let the Clan find out. And… I knew I couldn't get him all the way into WindClan territory to be with his father without ThunderClan discovering me and sending me back into my own territory. So I left him in ThunderClan territory near the border…and hoped some ThunderClan cat would find him and keep him safe."

"Then why have you come here?" Cinderheart asked coldly. Olivenose flattened her ears slightly and leaned forward.

"Because I made a mistake!" she mewed, "He's my only kit. I haven't thought about anything else since the day I left him. I told my Clan everything, just for the chance to have Rowanstar and Littlecloud help me get him back."

"Wrenkit is ThunderClan now," Lionblaze growled, "you made that decision for him when you left him in our territory."

Littlecloud stepped forward for the first time. "Come on, ThunderClan," the old tom mewed quietly, "Olivenose has suffered much already; she should at least get the chance to speak to Wrenkit himself."

No cat stopped the tortoiseshell as she padded forward, though Cinderheart visibly stiffened. Olivenose reached forward to touch noses with Wrenkit, but the tabby kit buried his face in Cinderheart's bellyfur while Batkit and Sprucekit shrunk back.

"I want to stay with Cinderheart!" came a muffled squeak, "I don't want to be in stinky old ShadowClan!"

"Wrenkit!" Cinderheart admonished harshly, "don't be rude!"

"It's all right." Olivenose mewed softly, then to the kit, "ShadowClan isn't so different from ThunderClan you know. You'll have denmates to play with in the nursery, and elders to hear stories from, and you'll become an apprentice and then a warrior."

"Could Batkit and Sprucekit come?" Wrenkit asked, finally turning to look at the ShadowClan she-cat.

"Well…no," Olivenose admitted, "they have to stay with their mother, just like you have to come with your mother."

"Then I'm not going!" the kit declared, "Cinderheart is my mother!"

"Wrenkit…" Olivenose's mew was growing desperate; she moved towards him and it seemed for a second as though she meant to pick him up by the scruff and carry him away with her. Cinderheart growled softly, and for all his brave words, Wrenkit trembled and looked up at the ThunderClan she-cat.

"You won't let her take me, will you Cinderheart?"

"Of course not, little one." Cinderheart replied, with a cold stare at the ShadowClan cat.

Littlecloud stepped forward to nudge Olivenose's shoulder. "You can't blame him for not wanting to leave his family," the medicine cat mewed gently, "taking him away now would only be selfish."

After a long moment, Olivenose reluctantly stepped away from Wrenkit, and allowed Littlecloud to lead her away. "If you change your mind, I will always welcome you," she mewed to her kit, "remember I love you." With this, she quickly dashed through the gorse tunnel, not stopping to look back.

Rowanstar dipped his head stiffly to Bramblestar and unnecessarily remarked that ShadowClan would be going now. Bramblestar returned the gesture and then motioned to Squirrelflight.

"Squirrelflight, Molewhisker, and Snowfire will escort you to the border."

As the named cats followed Rowanstar out of camp, Bramblestar remained on the highledge.

"We should be proud," he mewed with a warning note, "to have another cat who will grow into a strong ThunderClan warrior. And Wrenkit," he turned his amber gaze to the little tom, "don't let any cat tell you you don't belong in ThunderClan."

Cinderheart hustled her kits into the nursery before any cat could strike up a conversation about the matter, though Redpaw spotted Lionblaze heading towards his mate from across the camp, his expression pensive.

"Half ShadowClan, half WindClan, huh?" came Tansypaw's mew, startling Redpaw. Where had she come from? And where was Seedwing? With a tiny sigh, he spotted the ginger she-cat talking to Cherryfall several fox-lengths away.

"I wonder who the father is," Tansypaw continued, nudging Redpaw. "Hey, who do you think it is? What if it's the WindClan deputy," her yellow eye lit up, "Leaftail. Oh, what a scandal. I do feel bad for Olivenose, though…it must be terrible to know your kit is growing up in another Clan."

Redpaw muttered something noncommittal before dashing to meet Icecloud, who had finally peeled herself away from Toadstep and was motioning with her tail. Training, Redpawknew, would take his mind off the strange events of the morning.

* * *

A/N: thank you to those who have been leaving such nice reviews; I love to know that you're interested in the story!

for the guest who wants to scour my allegiances and make snide remarks, come off anon then we'll talk ^3^


End file.
